Getting to know my father, Albus Dumbledore
by Timeforchanges
Summary: Ariana II time travels to 1981 to meet her biological father Dumbledore. After this event the story continues from 1981 to 1991. Very AU, Ariana II lives in Lily's body and cares for Harry. Harry grows up learning about the wonders of magic, while fighting a devious horcrux. Warning-World-renowned good Dumbledore, religious elements in later chapters.
1. Finding away to the past

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the Harry Potter universe

Looking for a way to the past

The year 2022

A letter to Dumbledore's daughter.

Dear Ariana

You know that your father and I love you very much. We have always considered you, our own child, but the truth is, you are not a Muggleborn. Your biological father is Albus Dumbledore. Albus never knew you were born, I have cheated on Hans with Albus, then I told Hans you are his child. It was a time of war. Albus had to keep fighting to keep us all save. His enemies were ruthless and would have used us against him, if they ever knew the truth. When I finally had the courage to tell Hans, I heard Albus was fighting a master magician on home soil, and to my regret I did not speak out.

I'm sorry for all the years of secrecy.

Know that we always love you.

Mom

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Many hours have gone by, but she still could not accept her mother's letter.** **Her father is the world famous Albus Dumbledore.** **Why would her mother keep such a big secret from her?** **She always knew she was magically gifted, but her father was in a different class.** **She wished she could have met him.**

**Her parents took great care of her, but she could never share her experiences with them.** **She lived in a world they just could not understand.** **They could not appreciate her talents. Most of the time she had to hide them from her parents due to magical law.** **The wise Albus Dumbledore would have understood her. ** **He could have helped her to understand the depths of her power.** **So much knowledge was lost forever.**

**Ariana tried going on with her life, but before she knew it she was back daydreaming about time with her father. ** **In her** **crazier daydreams she thought of ways to go back to her father's time.** **She had to find a way to go back to his time.** **For an ordinary person or even an ordinary witch it was impossible to go back in time, but** **Ariana's work constantly exposed her to the impossible.** **She has travelled all over the world traveled to find rare magical artifacts for Ollivander.**

Her journey began by asking a sphinx for help. The sphinx used a riddle to sent her to a group of wizards. They in turn told her a story about a Romanian necromancer who got lost in time three hundred years ago. According to tradition he married a mermaid. They told her that no wizard knew what he did to get lost in time, but maybe his wife or children knew.

She had little hope that the story would help her to find a solution, but she decided to talk to her contacts in Romania. She regularly visits Romania when looking for dragon materials.

Her contact in Romania was surprised to hear that she knows about the myth, but he sent her to a well known Illusionist.

"If anyone knows more of the myth, it would be him, he has tried for years to add Time Travel into his magic show. Be very careful if you decide to go visit him, count your words, he is alse well known for stealing artifacts."

With only the bare necessities she went to visit the Illusionist.

HPHPHPHP

Illusionist: You must either be very desperate or very brave to come visit me in my home to without bringing a gift. If you were anyone else, I would have trapped you forever in my maze, but luckily for you your reputation proceeds you.

Ariana: Mighty jester of the king, how may I be of service?

Illusionist: I prefer the title, Protector of the king, clowns nowadays have such a bad reputation. If you can find me demiguise hair from an East-Russian demiguise, I'll try to help you on your quest.

Ariana: I'll be back as soon as possible with your demiguise her.

HPHPHPHP

Ariana knew it would be difficult demiguise hair to get hold of. It is difficult and expensive to get access to a Russian demiguise hunt. However after her mother's death, she became a multi millionaire, it probably came from her father's Philosopher Stone money. She would go back to London to get the money and then head to the far east of Russia to try and join a Demiguise hunt.

Six months later she returned to the magician with the necessary demiguise her.

Illusionist: Thank you very much, this will do great for what I have in mind. I know what you are looking for, but are you sure you want this? You could get lost forever.

Ariana: I'm sure.

Illusionist: In my research for ways to Time Travel, I have met a powerful necromancer who claimed he could sent a powerful witch to the past. I would have done it have I been a female, but alas male it is. He spent years studying the myth of the Romanian necromancer who got lost in time.

The Illusionist accompanied her to the necromancer, because the necromancer did not like to be disturbed by strangers. The Illusionist stood at the doorway and shouted:

Great master Mage Euremus, I found someone who could possibly participate in your Time Travel test. She is the daughter of your old friend Albus Dumbledore.

For a long time nothing happened.

Ariana: Are you sure he is not busy or something?

Illusionist: We can only wait, he'll get the message even if he is sleeping. Years of studying dark and light magic made him one of a kind. I would gladly wait for the honor to meet him again.

After 4 hours of waiting the door opened by itself, on the inside of the door she read: Come in, you have passed the first test.

Euremus: Welcome Ariana and Protector of our King, while you sat around doing nothing, I started to set up the experiment. Let me just quickly check whether you have the power to survive the test. In a flash he made a 360 degree motion with his staff.

Euremus: Finally a witch with the power necessary for what I have planned, but you probably want to know how I will sent you back? Oh yes, probably want to know. Nasty story returning to the past, but how I would have loved to be you.

Ariana asked the illusionist what she should do and he showed her to lift her hand. Euremus took two golden rings out of his coat and put them on two of her fingers.

Euremus: The rings are made by a genie, they will help you to forget what you should forget, once you are in the past. In 1981, a woman made a marker in time by casting a very powerful protection to save her son from an evil wizard. Protection that kept him save for years . How this happened is a long story and is not worth telling if you are just going to forget it. Her death created an unique opportunity for testing my Time Travel theories. I can help you to leave your body behind and guide your spirit to her body. Are you willing to lose some of your memories and your body?

Ariana: I'm done with my life of lies here, my family is gone now, it is time to move on. I have seen and done enough to say I had a good life. If there is any chance for a life in the past, I would take it. Thank you for everything Protector.

Euremus: Sounds like I have a keen subject. Best of luck Ariana, let's start!

HPHPHPHP

Life in the 1980s

Ariana's point of view

**Ariana woke up in a strange body, but she could not feel anything except the rings on her fingers.** **In time, she got live back in her fingers, but she could not see or hear anything.**

Author's point of view

If she could see, she would have seen her new body glowing in an orange color, the ring was banishing the physical effect of the Avada Kedarva curse. The moment Ariana went back in time, the Ariana in 1981 died. The other ring brought the dead Ariana-1981 to Godrics Hallow and changed her to look like Lily, Ariana-1981's wand was placed next to Lily Potter's invisible reviving body and became invisible as well.

**As the rings worked on, Ariana felt sure the first part of the experiment was a success.**

Ariana could still do nothing, she saw a giant walk away with a baby. Not knowing she is invisible she tried playing dead, to avoid suspicion.

After a while, more people came, everyone who passed by could not believe what they saw. Their first shock was seeing the beloved Potters dead, and then they got the second shock when they saw Voldemort lying on the ground with a grin still on his face. The people did not know whether they should be filled with joy or sorrow, but mostly they were so shocked they could not think. No one paid attention to Ariana. They kept going to the other two bodies and told them how sorry they were. After the two bodies were moved fewer people came to visit the house.

**Ariana was listening closely, to make sure she is alone in the house. When she was certain she was alone she moved her eyes.** **Gradually testing every part of her new body.**** Once she moved** **her hand in the air she saw that the necromancer made her invisible.** **The necromancer even turned her corpse (from the 1980s) into Lily's corpse so that no one will notice that the real Lily left.**

**She slowly sat up.** **With this movement she was sure the experiment worked.** **She could hardly believe it, all her effort to find the right people was worth it in the end.** **She promised herself to tell Euremus in the future.** **She got up and started looking for the Potter's Floo Powder.** **In her new body, her **_**Accio**_** only moved the box in the closet, with a few more Accios she found the right closet.** **She put the box under her clothes to make it invisible and left the house through the hole in the wall.**

With a little searching, she was able to find the magical part of town. At the nearest Floo station she threw some powder into the fire and went home.

HPHPHPHP

Please review, English is not my first language.

Enjoy,

Time


	2. Time Travel Tricks

All rights belong to JK Rowling

Chapter 2 Time-Travel is complicated

Ariana could not go further than the porch of her house, before the wards activated. The house identified her as Lily Potter not Ariana. The wards pushed her out within seconds, but luckily she could remember the visitor's password. With a sigh of relief, she walked as quietly as possible through the house, because she did not want to wake her parents in the middle of the night. During the war, she gave her home to her parents, to keep them save from Voldemort and his followers. It was not strange for her to come in at odd hours of the night, but she did not have the strength to make herself visible.

Once home she realized how hungry she were and got herself something from the fridge. It seemed as if Lily have not eaten a proper meal in days. She was certain some food and rest would help her to get accustomed to her new body. However she tried, she still could not make herself visible. Her magical abilities was part of her identity, she could not imagine a life without it.

Before she went to her bedroom, she could not stop herself from peeking into her parent's bedroom. She had to see them again. She missed them so much. A week ago, she stood next to their graves, thinking she would never see them again. They were sleeping so peacefully, completely unaware of the hole they would one day leave in her heart.

The secret they kept about her real father, still bothered her, but just being able to see her parents again, weakened some of her anger towards them. She kept tossing and turning in bed, struggling with her emotions, but as exhaustion set in, she fell a sleep.

HPHPHPHP

"Madame Lily, madam. Wake up, Mrs. Dursley tried to steal Harry! Wake up!" When Ariana opened her eyes, she saw a house-elf jumping on the bed, but stranger still she was back at the Potter's house. "How did I get here?"

House-elf: "I do not know what happened, the last thing I remember was a man attacking the house. I searched, but could not find master, I found Harry on the Dursleys' doorstep and brought him home. When I came back, I found Madame on the floor, so I put you back in bed to rest. "

Many questions raced through her head: The elf thinks I'm Lily. How did I return? The elf would not be able to enter my home. How am I visible? Where is my wand? "

House-elf(seeing her looking puzzled): "Berty did his best, but he would keep looking for master. Here is a letter for Madame, perhaps it will help us find master. "

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dear Lady Potter

With regret we inform you of the tragic death of your husband, The Right Honorable James Earl of Dumnonia. He was always polite towards our nation and his cooperation helped us to defend ourselves against Voldemort and his forces. In the past few years we have come to know him as a brave and honorable wizard.

The Potter family has accumulated great wealth through many generations, therefore we are bound to investigate the rumors we heard of Lady Potter's death. We are sorry to be of inconvenience in this difficult time.

We ask, my lady, to contact us at your earliest convenience.

Bogrod

Managing Director of Ancient Family Affairs

Chief Liaison Officer

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The house-elf however was already trying to repair the house, but was struggling with the hole Voldemort left in the wall.

Ariana: Thank you for your help and returning Harry. The man who attacked us, killed master James, you can stop looking for your master.

The elf was so shocked, he ceased his work.

Berty: I did not want to believe it, but I felt master James is gone. I am very sorry Madame, even as a boy he cared for my wellbeing.

Ariana: Rest first, you can continue later.

Araina knew house-elves did not like to rest, but she could see he was overwhelmed by the news of his master's passing.

Ariana: We are not safe yet. The man who attacked us, has many followers. They might still want to hurt Harry. We should leave as soon as possible from here. We can come back, after we have reinforced the defenses. I would not be able to protect Harry without my wand.

She practiced her wandless magic by repairing the hole in the wall. Initially it was tough going, but with time, she got used to Lily's magic. Lily must have been well trained in wandless magic, because Ariana could never cast wandless magic with this ease in her past life. Her dangerous work necessitated her to be familiar with wandless techniques, but she did not have Lily's gift for wandless magic.

Berty: Beautiful magic, Madame. Madame is so powerful even without a stick. Berty is probably wrong, but it almost seems, as if the power to the left of Madame's core is being blocked. Berty is so sorry, if he sees wrong.

Ariana: Berty, you may help me with the block. I'm so used to my wand, but I will have to manage without her(it) for a while. You have always done magic without a stick, I trust you to help.

The elf was eager to show her how to synchronize the left and right flow of her magic through her core. She took it a bit slower now, but the power and the quality of her spells improved greatly.

After they made dinner, she attended to Harry needs. His curse mark reminded her of her own children. She could still remember the day, she had to go and identify the remains of her sons, both killed by Voldemort himself. Voldemort had not given them the privilege of a quick death, their bodies was ripped apart by many curses. Both of her children was killed in 1978, after they betrayed Voldemort by murdering a Marquis who supported his war effort.

The child's face immediately lit up, when he saw his mother approaching. "Mom!" Still unsure, if it was wise to act like his mother, she picked him up and held him against her. She put the letter to the Dursleys aside and transfigured some toys for them to play with.

He was not part of her initial plans for the future, but she felt the least she can do for Lily is to take good care of her son. Deep-down she knew, she could not go back to her old life being Ariana. Only the fundamental laws of the universe had the ability to move a person in the way she did last night. Time corrected itself.

Harry might just be what she needs in her life right now, someone she can love, after she lost all her loved ones. He would not question her presence in his life, she could just be herself.

The letter from Dumbledore to the Dursleys explained surprisingly little about Harry's situation, but she could infer from the letter that Harry would have been safe at the Dursleys. She currently did not have any other option, but to ask the Dursleys for there help. Ariana was frightened to approach this Petunia woman, because she would probably notice, if Ariana did not act like Lily.

Better to take my chances with the Muggle world, than the wizard world. I could always _obliviate_them if it need be .

She made an appointment for the next afternoon with Griphook. She wanted to get it done as quickly as possible. With a clever disguise it would be tough for anyone to recognize her as Lily. She sent Berty to deliver the letter to Gringotts, making sure the letter is not intercepted.

Ariana used the time waiting for Berty to make plans for the next few days. She found Lily's passport and James's broom. In the Potter bedroom was a wide variety of clothes she could use in creating a disguise. She improved the defenses around the house by creating magical symbols in specific areas around the house, it would not save them from an attack, but they might have enough time to escape. She wanted to protect the house for future use, even if the Dursleys agree to help her.

After Berty's return from Gringotts, she asked him to take them to the Dursleys family.

HPHPHPHP

The Dursleys

Ariana took a moment to take everything in around her. There was a strong protection around the house and the neighboring houses. It must be the protection of which her father spoke in his letter.

The houses in the street all look more or less the same. The Dursleys had a very well kept garden with lots of flowers. The yard had many open spaces as there were not many trees. There was a stone path that led to the front door. She did not see anyone outside of the house, but there was a car in the driveway. Ariana walked to the door with as much confidence as she could muster and knocked on the door.

She could hear them move inside the house and she heard someone say, "I hope it is not someone who wants to sell us some of their trash again".

Petunia: Lily? What are you doing here? We paid our rent this month, if there is something wrong, it's on your side.

Ariana: I'm not here to talk about money. May I come in?

Petunia You can come in, but leave that stick of yours on the table.

Ariana: I did not bring it today, I was in a hurry, when I left home.

Ariana did not notice much of the inside of their house, because she was too busy looking for something that might tell her their names. She didn't see any certificates on the walls, which might help her to find some names.

Ariana: Afternoon, dear brother-in law, sorry to bother you on such a delightful afternoon, but it is quite urgent.

Vernon gave her a strange look, but invited her to sit down.

Ariana told them about the attack on Godric's Hallow, how a powerful wizard killed James and how she had to kill the attacker. She also told them about the wizard's followers who wanted revenge for their master's death.

Vernon: Why are you here then? You put us all in danger.

Ariana: We are already in danger. I'm the only one who can protect you, but I can only do it, if our family are together. There is a family protection which will keep us all safe, as long as we stay together. May Harry and I count on your hospitality, until this nasty situation is sorted out?

Ariana did not want to take any chances with the Dursleys, so she decided to cast a Cheering Charm on them_._

Vernon: If we are the only people who can help you and you are the only one who can help us, you can stay as long as you need. James did not think twice before he gave me the money to buy my dream home and I don't even have to pay any interest.

Ariana: Thank you, as long as I stay here, you can pay just half of the normal installment.

They took a while to sort out the practical arrangements. Talking about their safety when leaving the house, since Vernon got to go work. Her father said nothing about this, in his letter, but Ariana made sure the protection kept when they left the wards. Even outside the wards they had the strongest protection she had ever seen. The stories she heard about Albus Dumbledore's power was not exaggerating in the least.

She answered a few more of the Dursleys' questions, and then they showed her to her and Harry's room. The room was small with only a table and a bed, but she was grateful for a place where she and Harry could be safe. She thanked Petunia for their hospitality and took Harry out from his pram. He was restless, because he had not received enough attention during discussion. Ariana saw Petunia smiling at Harry and she started to play with him.

**"Maybe things will work out better for us, than I thought"**

**HPHPHPHP**

/Ariana is lying to the Dursleys about some things

Time/


	3. Time to go shopping

J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe and makes the money selling books.

A chapter to celebrate my first follower, **sweetkitty, **may you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6-Ariana Lily Potter Dumbledore starts her new life

Ariana had trouble identifying the right disguise for her Gringotts meeting. It had to be a simple solution, because she did not have money or a wand to better her disguise. It also did not help that Lily's picture recently appeared in every newspaper throughout the country. Her various trips around the world have exposed her to many people, who have solved their problems in many different ways. She tried to think as wide as possible about the matter, writing any possible solution down.

Eventually she chose the idea to dress like a specific veela group in Eastern Europe. They covered their whole body with clothes to reduce the effect of their charm on men. The disguise made it possible for her to cover her face. It would take a while to make clothes which accurately represents their traditional wear, but it was the best she could do for now.

After breakfast, she asked the Dursleys to excuse her to run some errands. Petunia agreed to watch Harry for a few hours, if Lily would babysit Dudley on the weekend for a few hours.

Ariana looked in Lily's closet for an outfit that looks similar to what she needs. She had make a few adjustments, but was able make the changes with wandless magic. Berty tried to help adjusting the dress, but he did not know how the dress should look. She also put on high heels to give the illusion that she is taller than Lily.

Berty took her to Gringotts, where she received a bit more attention than she would have wanted, but no one approached her. Outside Griphook's office was two guards, to protect Lily Potter, if anyone should recognize her. In her letter she asked for extra protection and was thankful for their cooperation. Griphook's office was luxuriously furnished, with many ancient tomes on display. His desk was filled with documents and their was several neat stacks on another desk as well. Directly behind his chair against the wall was two clay tablets illustrating a historical Goblin battle.

After their greetings, Griphook immediately tested her blood. In fact, he already had the knife in his hand when she came into the office.

Griphook: I apologize, Lady Potter, you are who you claim to be. We are in a difficult position, because everyone think you are dead. The executor will soon ask us to release the Potter's will. How do Madam want to proceed? "

Ariana: I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I had to put the safety of the Potter heir first, therefore I had to fake my death, when my husband died. I would like to execute certain portions of my will and make changes if I deem necessary. You can let the executor know we executed most of our will before our death, the remainder is to be handled by a third party.

Griphook: I shall get you the will, Madam.

She fulfilled most of the Potters' wishes. There was a long list of friends, which Harry had to regularly visit, after their death. She did not make her father the manager to the Potter financial assets, since she needed money. She planned to run the estate herself, until Harry is of age. Only Gringotts knew, she had taken control of the assets, until Harry is seventeen. Her father was still Harry's legal guardian and he received a substantial amount of money, as a friend of the Potters.

From the will she could learn that Lily's sister name was Petunia and her husband Vernon. The will gave the Dursleys an amount of money for Dudley's education.

Griphook: "Everything seems in order Madam Potter. Again our sympathy on the death of your husband. Would you like me to send a goblin to take you to the Potter vault?"

Ariana: "Thank you for your help and your compassion during this difficult time. I would like to visit the Potter vault room. May your gold surpass Midas' by the time we meet again."

The Potter vault chamber had many different rooms. The first room she entered was full of gold coins and jewelry. Ariana took five thousand galleons and a few pieces of expensive jewelry. The next room was full of furniture. She decided to come back, after she found a wand. The furniture could be used to refurbish their room at the Dursleys. Another room was full of books and other personal items. Ariana quickly passed this room, because her eye caught the armory.

She tested many of the weapons to see if they would match her magical core. Most weapons only gave her a partial match. A magical weapon is not as precise or powerful as a wand, but a good match would make it possible to do most spells. Magical weapons, can not shoot spells, it have to touch the object to release the spell. She found a strong match with a 19th century swordstick. She also found a crossbow, a bardiche, three magical spears and an atlatl which was crafted for the set of spears.

In her past life she did not have expensive master crafted weapons. She could not wait to take a few swings to test their worth. With a bit of exercise, she felt something coming back of who she was. The weapons was much better than the weapons she crafted for herself in the past. Most magical weapons was enchanted with a featherweight charm for long travel. She increased the size of her handbag to fit her new weapons. Taking so much stuff from the Potters' vault made her feel guilty, but it was the quickest solution to fix her money problems. Hopefully in time she could make them more money than she took.

She paid an impatient goblin, for his time. Paying the goblin lifted his spirits and he hastily drove back to the surface.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Berty took her back to Godrics Hallow, where she stashed the spears with the atlatl, the crossbow and 3000 galleons, because she was going to a den of thieves. In her previous life, she would not have supported many businesses in the village, because she knew most of their business is illegal.

Trying to avoid suspicion she made herself and James' broom invisible with her swordstaff. She had to find the restaurant in town again and use their Floo access point. The secret village were in the mountains and could only be reached if you fly through a specific spot. The village had a secret Floo point in an abandoned building. It was only ten kilometers from the village and gave them quick access to the outside world. All the other paths to the village had magical traps to keep out troublesome visitors. James' broom's completed the ten miles in a few minutes, after which she made herself visible.

The first store she visited was a store that sold second hand wands. In her previous life she occasionally visited this shop, if she could not find a specific wand material. If the shop had a wand with the right core, she dismantled the wand and then sold the core to Ollivander and the wood to another vendor. The shopkeeper greeted her with a smile, but she could not help her customers find a wand as Ollivander did. She was just a salesperson with an interest in different wands.

Using the swordstick Ariana could sense a possible match through the use of an expert level spell. There were two wands with a strong enough match, but they were not perfect for her. She took both hoping she could refine the wands to better match her.

Shopkeeper: "I never thought I would be able to sell this one I believe it is 14 inch, made from yellow wood from South Africa with a griffin feather wrapped in Acromantula silk. The second one is 12 inch Acacia from Australia with a Augerey feather also called Irish phoenix feather."

Shopkeeper(thinking it over): "You can get them both for 250 galleons. Yellow wood is rare and expensive, you might not be able to find another one. "

Ariana: "The one is a unique wand, but I think 150 galleons is a fair price"

She eventually bought them for 185 galleons.

The next shop she visited was that of potion and potion ingredients shop. She had to buy a lot of unnecessary ingredients to hide the recipe of her unique potion. After some more haggling, they found the right price. Next was the bookstore, after a few days her life might calm down, she thought a little reading material could come in handy.

Back at Godric's Hallow she carefully dismantled the wands, without damaging it. She tested the different materials in different woods, until she found a perfect match. The right combination was the 14 inch yellow wood, with the Augerey feather and the Acromantula silk separate at the back of the handle. The first few spells basic spells did not perform as she would have expected, but as she cranked up the power the wand responded helping her cast expert level spells with astonishing power. Even when she used a few of the master level spells she knew, the wand still had more to give.

In Lily's body Ariana could feel a bit more power than she ever had, but Ariana had a stronger flow of magic from her core.

The potion she wanted to make was fairly simple to brew in a magical cauldron, but was a very powerful steroid. The cauldron had all the advance features like quick heating, assisted mixing, quick undo and a ingredient purity filtration system. In two minutes the steroid was ready.

An injection of the steroid doubles your physical strength, speed and stamina for six hours. Multiple injections were more effective, but worsened the side effects. Long term use of the steroid also had the same nasty side effects. She regularly used the steroid, when she was trying to catch stronger magical animals. She studied the potion, because it could lengthen her career, if only she found a way to reduce the side effects. Through many years of study she finally found a cure to eliminate the side effects of continual use.

(After five years of unemployment in the 1990's, giving the steroid her full attention, she made the breakthrough. The breakthrough allowed her to use the steroid without any consequences. Background information that Ariana can not remember.)

She had little knowledge about events in the future, but she had all the knowledge of Ariana-2022 spell arsenal, including the spell she designed to negate the steroid's negative effect. How the permanent use of steroids changed her life in the future, she did not know, but she was sure people would find ways to turn it into a weapon.

She tested the steroid and the spell separately, before she combined them the next day. The initial effect of the steroid was stronger than an adrenaline rush. She could not stop herself from taking a few swings with her poleaxe. She practiced several drills taught to her on her travels. Berty heard a scuffle and was surprised to see Lily move the giant weapon with such speed and ease.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

End of chapter

(I was hoping someone would ask how "Time Travel" in this story work, but here is the answer anyway, for any wondering about it. Ariana's died in 2022 and in 1982 . The original timeline is still going on even though Ariana-1982 is dead. For example Ariana's mother still remembers Ariana bringing her flowers, the day after the Potter's death. Time updates all the memories of the people she encountered and recreates important events . Ariana in Lily Potter's body may not interfere with the events that Time recreates and if she does her actions will be deleted within a few hours. Ariana-Lily Potter may change events in the future that has nothing to do with her previous life, but Ariana-1982 can not change anything.

Wizards and witches may seem more powerful in future chapters than in the original Harry Potter books, but this is my attempt to handle the wide difference of potential in magic itself. In the original books for example to weak wizards do very destructive magic, Peter Pettigrew killed twelve people with a single spell, Vincent Crabbe's used Fiendfyre, both of them are several times depicted as below average.

Ariana can remember everything up to the year 1982, therefore she has about thirty years of experience catching magical animals under difficult circumstances. She also has knowledge of Ariana's 2022 spells. She can do spells that have not been invented yet, for example enchanting a broom with the best charm commonly available in 2022. )


	4. Dumbledore- My pen-pal

J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe and makes the money selling books

Chapter 7 Ariana tries to meet her father

In the next few days Ariana noticed a big difference in how her body looked, due to the help received from the steroid. She was training most of the day, because she did not have much else to do, except looking after Harry. Berty did most of the work part of looking after Harry, while she did most of the relationship forming part of raising Harry. She liked to train, because it reminded her of who she used to be. She mostly did weight and weapon training at Godric's Hollow, sometimes combining it with the little she knew about dueling. She have received arms training from several masters and practiced the drills against her humanlike conjurations.

She could run significantly further and faster each day. The Dursleys considered jogging normal enough and did not make a big fuss about it. During her exploration of the country she made herself true invisible and inaudible(expert level spells). She had to this, because after two weeks of training her jogging speed was faster than a super athlete running the 800m dash. Within a few days of heavy exercise she burned through Lily's thin layer of fat, and she realized she would have to make a nutrient potion to help her body adjust.

After six weeks she was already six times stronger than she was at the beginning. Even when she wasn't on the steroid the change in her muscles made her three times stronger. She was proud of the progress she made, her training kept her grounded when everything else felt so uncertain. She hid her sudden progress from the Dursleys by using an illusion spell.

HPHPHP

She wanted to contact her father, but it would take some time to find a disguise, one capable to fool a master wizard. Dumbledore would instantly be able to sense something as simple as Polyjuice potion or any of the common spells used as a disguise. He could probably even see magical auras, therefore he knew how Lily's aura looked from her time at Hogwarts and their friendship later in life. Ariana tried changing Lily's aura by teaching her new body some of the spells she learned from all over the world. This would also take time, but eventually her aura would change to resemble something of Ariana's magic.

Working through her spell arsenal, she remembered a ritual which could change her face in a way that is very difficult to detect. A tribe in Africa, used the spell to change their faces to reflect their position in the community, a soldier could make a hard emotionless face when going to war.

The first step of creating a second face was to visualize the face. She prepared for this step by drawing a rough picture of how she wanted to look. She found a picture of her paternal grandmother and incorporated some of her features into the new face. Everyday focusing the image in her minds eye. The next step involved painting her face daily and drawing magical symbols with the paint. She had to wear the paint for an hour before she could remove it. Over a period of a few months using the paint regularly, the second face would become part of her and give her an almost perfect disguise .

Her life at the Dursleys began to take shape. Vernon insisted that they stay with them for six months, probably for the financial benefit and because she regularly watched after Dudley for them. Petunia needed her help and guidance being a first time mother. The children were a handful, but she made her job easier with a few spells that she learned from a friend when she had her first born. She used an expert level notice-me-not type spell so they could not see her doing magic.

Her life was rather lonely, except for the brief chats with Vernon and Petunia, she rarely had contact with people. The children's love helped her with the feeling of loneliness, but she longed for the day she could meet her father.

She regularly "prepared" meals for the Dursleys, most of them made by Berty. She let them think the meals came from small restaurants the Dursleys just did not know of. Only on special occasions, did she get them food from restaurants with famous chefs. She made herself and a warming drawer invisible(plus a notice-me-not for her magic), then she multiplied the chef's completed dishes into the warming drawer and took it home. The Dursleys thoroughly enjoyed the quality food and usually thanked her a few times for the delicious meal. Some time after the meal, she would add a love potion(with the necessary protection added) to their drinks and excuse herself taking the children out to visit her parent's family members./ Note 1. /

She smoothed out her relationship with the Dursleys by buying a car, now when she comes and leaves, she looks just like a normal widower visiting her sister. Being unable to notice the spells she did, made her being magical less of a problem in the household. Ariana's parents also had discomfort with her using magic for everything, so she was familiar how to do chores the normal way around the house.

Petunia appreciated Lily's (Ariana) efforts to be an ordinary person, while living with them. Her behavior around the house was so natural that Petunia sometimes had to remind herself Lily is a witch. She really have changed since the last time they met, like not holding grudges anymore about past events and she did not treat her like she could not do anything by herself. She tried to bait her with comments about her behavior in the past, but she just apologized and tried to move on./Note 2/

Chapter 8

After a six months of practicing, she was sure the face changing spell was well set. During this time she was reading through the books in the Potter library, searching for any way to improve her disguise. A month ago she found the Fidelius compound spell, but was struggling to make any progress learning it. She did not want to contact her father, before she was certain it was safe to do so.

She also found a few of the Potter's hidden books on cauldron crafting at Godric's Hollow. If she could master the skill of cauldron crafting she could re-open the famous Potter shop. She sealed the Potter's will away from everyone the day she executed the Potter's will. Therefore she could say the books on cauldron crafting was left by James to his cousin, Ariana Dumbledore, to teach to Harry once he is old enough. It was an unlikely scenario, but her ownership could not be refuted, not without the will.

It took her a year to master and get the Fidelius spells(master spells) in place, but it had to be done to protect both her identities. This way, when she takes Harry to meet her father, then Dumbledore would see Ariana and Harry would see Lily. Harry would not be able to tell Dumbledore who she are and the spell would change the way they perceive things to help keep her safe.

She wondered why her father have not come to visit Harry in over a year. He may feel guilty about not being able to protect the Potter's, but Ariana felt his familiar presence may do the boy some good. He must have missed the people he used to know.

With everything in place she tried to write a letter to her father. She had to rewrite the letter several times, because she did not know how to approach him with the news. It would probably be a great shock to him, receiving a letter from an unknown daughter. The letter alone would, probably not be enough to convince him that she is his daughter. She told him everything that she learned from her mother's letter about her birth. She also sent him some memories from her childhood to prove she was raised by her mother and to share her Fidelius' secret .

To mail the letter to her father, she had to go back to the secret village. She bought an exotic owl from a trader, who sold illegal animals. The letter was her first step of going out in the world again, announcing her presence from the unknown. She sent the owl to Hogwarts's address with the hope that the letter will reach her father./Note 3/

(Dumbledore's viewpoint)

Albus did not know if the letter was real. The person clearly had knowledge of his past, but a few people knew of his secret affair fifty years ago, maybe someone slipped something. Many people knew he was a rich man, after he helped the Flamel family, maybe this person wanted some of his money. The pieces of her memory, however was harder to ignore. They seemed genuine and his curiosity got the best of him. If he had a daughter, he would want to get to know her. He decided to write back.

The first letters exchanged, set up a continual flow of letters between him and his daughter. Over time they got to know each other a little. Six weeks of writing letters were enough to let them feel ready to meet in person. He asked her to meet him at the Hog's Head Inn owned by his brother. If everything went well, his plan was to introduce her to his brother. He secretly bought exclusive access to the inn for a few hours after lunch, pretending to be a big group visiting the inn.

The inn closed an hour before she would meet him and he did his best to make it look a little more respectable. His brother complained that it is bad for business, but helped anyway when he heard about his new niece. Abeforth could not stop teasing him about his affair and made several allusions to the famous leader of the light being beaten by feminine charm. Abeforth had several children out of wedlock with muggle women, but he never crossed the line with an affair.

(Ariana's viewpoint)

Ariana was surprised to meet her father in such a quaint restaurant. He immediately made an impression, she could feel the magical power behind his presence. He stood tall with a curious look in his blue eyes once they met. The body language of his movements made her feel comfortable in his presence, which helped with her nervousness. She worked for a long time towards this goal and could not believe she was finally meeting her biological father.

(Dumbledore's viewpoint)

Dumbledore could not see much of his own appearance in her, she had more of a resemblance to his grandmother, but very different since her muscles was bigger then those of most men/Note 4/. She moved with the speed and strength, he have only seen in powerful werewolves. This allusion of pure strength was further reinforced by her powerful magical aura. He thought she had all the right characteristics to make her successful at hunting dangerous animals.

(Third person viewpoint)

The discussion started with her mother, but quickly moved onwards to Dumbledore's life at Hogwarts and his role in the war against Voldemort. They continued to learn more about each other's past and about little important things. They both were saddened, when Ariana talked about the death of her children. After the main course was done, Dumbledore introduced her to Abeforth and the three continued to talk till the shop had to re-open.

HPHPHPHPHP

/

Note 1- Petunia and Lily's uncles, aunts, cousins and possible great-grandparents. I thought I would add a little life to my fic, it is quite depressing how almost everyone died by 1981, most before their time.

Note 2 -Ariana was not aware that some of the bait was insulting remarks. Ariana's "go to" answer was to apologize, if she did not understand Petunia reference to the past. Over time, with the lack of conflict, Petunia entertained notions of the utopian dream of a happy loving family living together.

Note 3 - In the FIC owls go to a particular specific house and leave the letter there. See Chapter 3 Guidelines

Note 4- Ariana made a mistake, she thought the picture was a picture of her grandmother, but it was a picture of her great-grandmother, a Potter./


	5. Dumbledore- The hunter

J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe and makes the money selling books

Chapter 8 - Glimpses into the world of the masters

Growing up all the wizard children learned about the legendary duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Even if he wasn't her father, it would have been an honor to meet him. Being a centenarian, Dumbledore was far from his prime, but she still felt the powerful magic surrounding him, when they met. He had a vast amount of experience about live, which made their everyday conversations something interesting. In his presence, she felt embarrassed by her own cowardice during the war. While she was hiding her limited master skills, her father was fighting to keep multiple master wizards at bay.

She thought back to history class. Most master wizards were to afraid to duel Grindelwald, the few who did were either dead or captured. Out of nowhere came a commoner fighting his own cloak-and-dagger battle to get access to Grindelwald's castle. His efforts created an opportunity for the local wizard armies to breach the wards of an important hideout used by Grindelwald's supporters. During the battle Grindelwald came to push them back, but he walked into Dumbledore's trap and was teleported out by a phoenix. Grindelwald reaction to the teleportation was just as quick and the phoenix had to drop him into a nearby lake.

By the time reinforcements found Grindelwald, the battle was to intense to help. Curses, conjurations, runes and enchanted objects made the battlefield a death trap for all outsiders. For the first hour it seemed as if Grindelwald was in control, but somehow Dumbledore managed to slip an exploding potion through Grindelwald shields. Dumbledore used the confusion surrounding the explosion to heal his own injuries. The potion managed to slow down Grindelwald's movement and the battle for his survival begun.

Dumbledore used his advantage to make Grindewald's escape impossible. An hour later Dumbledore swarmed Grindelwald with conjured nifflers, making them think Grindelwald's wand is a piece of metal. One of these nifflers managed to steal the wand, but threw it away as soon as he realized it is not metal. Dumbledore fiercely protected the fallen wand and everyone knew it was only a matter of time, before Grindelwald's wandless shields would give in.

HPHPHHPHP

It would be a few days before they could meet again. Her father's had a very busy schedule at Hogwarts and abroad. Her disguise stood up to the first challenge, but would probably be tested even harder when she tells her father about raising Harry. She had to reinforce her Fidelius spells daily to make sure they stay in perfect form.

The Fidelius spell used an elaborate ritual and took her two weeks to complete. It took her months to get the spell into the correct form and to hide her secrets in the way she needed. The only way to learn her secret was for her to share a piece of her memory, containing the secret, with a person. The added memory was protected by the Fidelius charm too, therefore they could not divulge her secret to anyone. She had to do everything twice, because she wanted to keep her two lives separate.

She showed the existence of Lily to the Dursleys and various non-magical people she came in contact with. To share the secret with muggles only required basic leglimency. The secret contained nothing that would let anyone suspect she is a witch, she merely made herself visible.

Ariana was eager to meet her father again. They had much in common. Both of them have travelled the world to visit hidden magical communities. Conversations with ordinary wizards were hard for Ariana, because many people did not know much about foreign magic. Their shared knowledge of magical world, made it easy for her to talk to him about her life.

She was not sure, why he would ask her to bring protective clothing for their next meeting. It could be that he simply wanted her to be save with so many Death Eaters still active. Their leader may have fell, but clearly someone quickly took his place. Only a few of the low ranking members was caught in the last year. Attacks was few and far between, but seemed to be well coordinated. She thought that they probably would not try to attack her father, therefore there had to be another reason.

HPHPHP

Ariana visited the Dursleys a few times a week. She wanted Harry to grow up around children his age and the regular visits to his cousin and his friends was the best she could do for now. Over time Dudley became attached to Ariana's presence in his life and Petunia became Harry's favorite. Ariana was a little jealous about the ease with which Petunia could get Harry to listen to her. Harry accepted Ariana as his mother, but their relationship was not as strong as Ariana wanted it to be.

Petunia asked her to join them at their cousin's birthday. The family was shocked, but happy to see her. They believed she had written them of, for her new life as nobility. She learned a lot about Lily's family from the stories they told about the past. Being the only witch in her family made it difficult for them to relate to her.

Not really knowing how to make the strained situation better, she offered to look after the children. Dudley tried to take the toys from his first cousins, but Ariana secretly disciplined him with magic, because his parents were not prepared for the hard part of being a parent. Without the toy he wanted, the boy moved to sit on his aunt's lap. Harry was mostly playing on his own, only talking a little to the older children playing around him.

HPHPHP

She was waiting for her father in the magical area of Gloucestershire. She kept an eye out for any Death Eater activity, but everything seemed normal. A small group of children was playing tag outside. They was definitely purebloods and had nothing to fear from an attack. The Dark Lord did not look kindly on those who spilled young pureblood.

Her father tried to sneak up from behind her, but she had a ward out to sense someone with a powerful magical aura. He was dressed in formal war attire with the symbols of the Dumbledore and Peverell family engraved. This type of armor was widely used by wizards who had to be ready for battle. He greeted her and complimented her on her extraordinary armor.

"Lets get something to drink, before we get to the more serious matters of why I arranged for us to meet here".

Dumbledore asked the waiter for seating on the balcony. The first thing she noticed was the great view the spot had of a nearby forest. They got some hot chocolate and started with casual conversation. After they finished their hot chocolate her father asked her, if she would like to join him on a acromantula hunt. The mayor asked Dumbledore to thin out their numbers, because the forest can't support the whole colony anymore.

Dumbledore: "I know it is dangerous taking on a colony of acromantula, but I thought with your training in collecting Acromantula silk, your expertise would be helpful."

Ariana:"I don't like killing magical creatures, but for a baby acromantula I shall join your hunt."

Dumbledore(smiling): "Oh, I don't have a full hunting party, so far it is just me and professors Flitwick and Kettleburn. You might know professor Flitwick from the European dueling championships. "

At the edge of the forest, Ariana stopped to take her weapons out of her handbag. Her father was impressed with her arsenal hovering next to her, even when they moved through the thick vegetation, the weapons followed. They were looking for any signs of acromantula activity to help them find the colony. Walking through the forest they spotted many animals, but they did not find anything acromantula related after an hour. Dumbledore asked her to stop and rest on his conjured couch.

Dumbledore: "It would be faster to search for the acromantula in my magical animagus form. I don't want to leave you alone however, may I ask you to search with the professors, while I am gone?"

Ariana: "Sure, the extra pairs of eyes may help too."

Dumbledore called a house elf to bring professors Flitwick and Kettleburn to the site and introduced them to her. He felt he could trust them to keep his daughter safe. Half an hour later Dumbledore returned, ready to take them to the acromantula colony.

Ariana shot a few acromantula with her crossbow to get their attention. The acromantula stormed at her, however the charge was met with hundreds of burning light beams from her father(master level) and magnetic dagger attack from Flitwick(master level). Kettleburn used conjured magical plants to poison the spiders. Ariana created a powerful shield to stop the surviving spiders from breaching their simple defenses. Dumbledore scared some of with an earthquake, while Flitwick used pieces of loose rock to crush the spiders. Kettleburn sent out bursts of water from the ground to propel them into the air and soon the spiders struggled to run through the sludge they created.

Meanwhile, Ariana killed a large number of spiders by alternating between her throwing spears and her transfigured hammers(from branches). After their heavy attack, the spiders ran in different directions. Ariana found a baby acromantula near the nest and transfigured her into a rose.

They cleaned up the mess they made and harvested some potion ingredients. Lastly they buried all the spiders that they killed.

HPHPHPHP

The professors joined them for a quick drink, after their successful hunt, but they did not stay long. Ariana wanted to tell her father about Harry. Hoping he would want to be part of the boy's life. Her usage of Harry's name in their casual conversation looked like a slip, but she used it strategically. Her father however looked a bit upset about the news. Seeing his daughter reaction to his emotions, he tried to explain that he was just surprised that she managed to get past his blood wards.

Ariana: "My aunt on my mother's side is Charlus Potter's mother. I had little contact with the magical side of my family, but James asked me in his will to keep an eye on Harry. He gave me a list of people who Harry should visit growing up (/ half-truth in the will was such list, but it was Dumbledore's job, which she took over/). After all they have done for us, I couldn't refuse, family bonds is important. "

Dumbledore: "Of course, I met your aunt a few times in passing. Thought it is not all family bond you have with Harry, you are family with Lily due to your relation Abeforth. To my shame I must say that he has a large number of children out of wedlock. I am close enough related to the Potters to have be invited to a few family meetings. The Potters trusted me due to my double blood connection to be Harry's magical guardian . Your three fold connection to Harry must have allowed you to go through the wards. "

Ariana: "I wanted to ask you, whom I must contact to meet a certain Sirius Black, I believe he was a friend of James and their probably related too. He is at the top of James' list of people, who Harry must visit regularly."

Dumbledore: "I know Sirius, we sometimes work together on Death Eater attacks. I shall let him know you want to bring Harry for a visit, but a word of caution, the death of James is still difficult for him to accept."


	6. Guidelines to this AU universe

J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe.

I thank everyone for taking the time to read my story. Please follow if you enjoy this story.

**For those interested, a few guidelines for this fic **

This is a translation, which allows me to give a lot of information about my thought process in creating an AU universe .

**1 Family related information**

**Potter family and their titles**

Harry Potter is the son of James Potter and Lily Evans. James Potter is the son of Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. Charlus Potter is the son of Ariana II Dumbledore's aunt. Mark Potter is the older brother of Charlus.

Charlsus grandfather became a Marquis after being a Governor-General. Charlus' father became Marquis by birth. Mark became a Marquis by birth. Charlus became an earl in 1972, after serving two terms as Minister of Magic and defeating a minor dark wizard. James became an earl, after the death of his father.

(I am not certain if the peerage system works like this at all, if it does not, please enjoy my imaginary tale. I tried to look into it, but I may still be wrong.)

**1.2 Ariana's family ties **

Ariana's aunt was a pure-blood witch and her mother was a squib. Ariana's aunt is married to Charlus Potter's father. Charlus and Mark Potter do not know Ariana, because she did not live in Britain as a child and they are much older than Ariana.

**2. Magic related information**

**2.1. Difficulty of performing spells **

You will read of different levels of spells throughout the story, the spell level chosen when writing is done on purpose. In this story I will divide spells in six levels of difficulty:

1. Basic level - Everything under OWL

2. Below Average- OWL level and some NEWT level spells. Berty the house-elf

3. Normal- NEWT level to auror proverbs. Most spells an adult would use. Molly Weasley

4. Above average level -spells that is just out of range for some adults and spells most adults struggle with. Sirius, Abeforth

5. Expert level- Complicated spells that most adults can not do. Example Lupin, Snape, Slughorn.

6. Master level- Complicated, powerful and very rare spells. Top 200 wizards and witches in the world can use this type of spells.

Can do any master spell-Voldemort, Dumbledore, Euremus (Chapter 1), Lily Evans(Ariana)

Can do a few master spells- Ariana Dumbledore(before she traveled back),Flitwick, Moody, Bellatrix, Malfoy

**2.1. 1 Battles (duels)**

Battles (duels) - Spells compete with one level above them, but has little effect on two levels above the spell level. examples:

An above average spell (level 4) will quickly be overwhelmed by master level spell (level 6). Harry's first year spells (level 1) will do almost nothing to an adult's shield spells (level 3+). Ordinary fifth-year spells (level 2) can not be used to duel Voldemort's followers (level 4+).

I hope this system will bring better balance to my story. Age and experience matter, no 15 year old will be able to do master level spells by training a few weeks.

2.2.**Different types of magic**

2.2.1 **Wild and accidental magic**

Wild magic is not the same as accidental magic, in this story. Wild magic is poor formed magic, because the person did not give the spell a clear form, the spell does what it wants. Accidental magic is accidentally formed for a specific purpose.

2.2.2 **Spell components**

There are four components to a successful spell:

Belief that something was going to happen

A source for the necessary magic power

Magical power needs to be able to move from the source to a point where it can be formed or released

Necessary knowledge, skill and focus to do the spell.

2.2.3 **Different types of magic created by the four components**

Most people have an aptitude for 1 of these 4. Experts and masters have an aptitude for 2.

Creative magic - This magic is strong in people who believe something is going to happen. This form of magic is generally poorly developed in the magical world. In the 1980s there were 100 persons worldwide who was experts with this type of magic. Takes at least 30 seconds to do a spell infused with this magic. Example of this magic: Lily's protection over Harry.

Natural magic – Forming your magic into a form you find in nature. People who can store lot magic have a natural aptitude for this type of magic. 2 000 people worldwide with an expert skill level, but everyone has a basic skill. 4 spells a second, but even more is possible for masters. Example: The wards that protect Hogwarts are infused with the magic that are naturally present.

Wild magic – Created by continuous flow without forming your magic. People who can easily let their magic flow from their core, has a aptitude for this magic. Takes 4 seconds to do a spell. A thousand people worldwide with an expert skill level, especially dark wizards. The horcrux's attacking Harry and irreversible curses.

Arcane magic - A person with knowledge of many spells and a strong focus have an aptitude for arcane magic. Most adult wizards and witches have mastered the above-average level. Two spells a second. Example: What students learn at Hogwarts is mostly oriented towards knowledge and focus(in this story).

2.4 **Transfiguration basic guidelines**

Levels for transfiguration from easy to difficult:

1 elemental- earth fire water air

2 Other elements- iron, wood

3 plants

4 animals and muggles,

5 magical plants

6 magical animals

7 magical people

**Strength of spells needed for each level**

1st level basic

2nd level basic

3rd level Owl

4th level Normal

5th level above average proverb

6th and 7th level same level changes only. expert spells

6th and 7th level-go back a level- Master

Examples of changes this system makes: Draco's can not easily be turned into an animal, a wizard's head can not easily be turned into a plant by transfiguration. Draco can not conjure a snake in his second year. Ordinary non-magical objects such as steel are not a permanent shelter in a duel, you can easily turn it into air.

**2. 5 Taking possession of a wand **

Possession of an enemy's wand will not be acquired as easy as it did in the original series. There are many clever explanations for what happened in canon, but I found the system unbelievable. You can not take all of their wands(even one they don't know about) if you win them in a duel. Wands in this story will have some kind of limited intelligence, they are more like a pet than a object. They bond with their master over time.

Two ways of taking possession by force: You have to kill the person, or do a specific expert level spell intentionally to take someone wand.

Other ways to gain permanent possession- Voluntarily give your wand away through a small ritual. If the owner died and the wand has no owner anymore.

Temporary possession given- When a wand is voluntarily given to use.

**2.6 Potions**

In the fic people will not spend days creating a normal potion, because they have pots that accelerate the brewing process. The refining of a potion to strengthen it or change it for a specific purpose may take years.

**3. General**

**3.1 Molly Weasley **

In the fic Mrs. Weasley will not be able to duel Bellatrix, she is a witch with normal magical powers. It is something of the original story that bothers me.

**3.2. Owls **

Owls can not find anyone, anywhere.

**3.3. Animagus forms **

I assume it is difficult to impossible to do spells in your normal animagus form.

Magical animagus forms are uncommon. Can do wandless non-verbal spells with same ease a wizard/witch normally can.

**3.4 Dumbledore having a child when his gay**

Grindelwald cursed Dumbledore to be confused about his sexual orientation, after Dumbledore broke his heart. The curse was lifted when Grindelwald died.

**3.5 Wizard population**

The wizard population is equal to 1% of the muggle population in the United kingdom.

There are many wizardry schools. Hogwarts is a school for talented children. Hogwarts have 1200 students. Hogwarts will have around sixty teachers. Most Hogwarts staff will have children, Flitwick have half a dozen.

Almost everyone have living family- cousins, uncles, grandparents.


	7. Dumbledore-Legendary leader of the light

J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe and makes the money selling books

Chapter 10 Sad encounters surrounding the meeting of the Marauders

Her father took two days to reply back to Ariana. He sent three letters, two for Ariana and the other for Petunia . Ariana intercepted Petunia letter, because she did not need Petunia's permission to move Harry, as her father thought. The letter explained where and when her father could possibly introduce her to Lord Black. In the letters to Ariana, they both asked her to forgive them for their absence in Harry's life. They would want to meet Harry as soon as possible.

Her father would take her and Harry to Sirius's house, where he would introduce her to Sirius and other friends of James. Everyone wanted to see Harry again, but they wanted Harry's secret guardian to keep Harry protected from the media. She replied to her own letter and Petunia's, to set up an appointment for the next weekend.

HPHPHPHP

Her Saturday morning started very early. She wanted to look her best when meeting the heir of the famous house of Black. The effect of the steroid gave her a few unflattering features, which she tried to hide as best as possible. Bert help Harry to get dressed for the occasion. She had to spell Harry's hair to get them under control.

In her letter she asked her father to meet them at the town square, under the pretense that she did not want to upset the Dursleys with a magician in their home.

She drove, as always, to a field she bought a few kilometers outside of town. This way she did not draw any attention to herself, when leaving from the Dursleys. She made sure nobody saw them and made the car invisible. The levitation enchantment lifted the vehicle four meter from the ground. While hovering in the air it was out of everyone's way.

The notice-me-not charm made it easy for wizard world to hide magic from muggles. She held Harry in a shield charm, while running back into town. The steroids may have dulled Lily's beautiful looks, but it gave her the ability to outrun any land animal without getting fatigued. Running at great speeds required greater reflexes, but with practice het brain and magic adapted. Three minutes later they met her father and uncle.

Her father and uncle waited for them in town square with a phoenix. She was thankful for his help, Phoenix flight is the gentlest way to travel with a child over long distances.

Ariana(to Harry):"Come meet your great grandfather Aberforth and his brother Albus."

Dumbledore(giving them a hug): "There is a slight change of plans, James' family found out about the meeting and wanted to meet him as well. The venue changed to the Potter castle. Don't worry, for this gives me the perfect opportunity to treat my daughter, whatever you need."

Her father apperated her to the White Cliffs of Dover(Harry followed them with Phoenix flight).

Dumbledore: "I thought we should take a look from the air, before we jump to France, with whom do you want to fly Harry?"

Harry: "The magic bird, please."

Dumbledore: "The magic bird it is."

Dumbledore changed most of his body into his magical animagus form (an eagle), but changed his legs into arms to pick Harry up with.

Abeforth(to Dumbledore flying away):"That's not what he meant, you show-off!"

Abeforth wanted to give his niece a broom, but found her already changed into her animagus form, she was an ostrich. He smiled thinking she is joking, but to his shock she took a small run and took off as well. He never thought he would see an flying ostrich, then again, in the magical world it is as simple as a few enchantments(Note 1). The miraculous view of an ostrich taking of, was nothing compared to the beauty of the White Cliffs of Dover.

HPHPHPHP

They apperated to the shores of France next and then to Paris for their shopping spree.

HPHPHPHP

At their arrival at the Potter Castle, she quickly slipped the Fidelius memory to the men who approached them, so that they could see her. The herald gave them a temporary password to pass through the wards.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Before they went into the Castle, Sirius warned her about his grandfathers Pollux and Arcturus Black who crashed his reunion with Harry. Sirius explained to her that he was not properly trained as a Lord, so he did not know how to protect his privacy inside his grandfather's Viscounty. His grandfather Pollux used his family rings to discover Harry will be visiting Sirius and he shared the knowledge with his cousin Marquis Arcturus Black. The marquis shared the knowledge with Marquis Potter.( /Note 2 /)

The castle was decorated to create a festive atmosphere. They seemingly wanted to celebrate the return of their hero Harry. The celebration of Harry's victory had begun anew.

Once they passed into the entrance hall she found only two people who kept strong protections over their minds, a short fat man and Lord Arcturus' wife. She quickly shared her Fidelius memory with all the people with poor defenses. A short while later she drugged the other two's drinks with a confusion potion to add the memory unnoticed. Everyone was waiting for the procession to the main hall, but could not begin until all the nobility was present.

The highest nobility was Lord Black, therefore he and his wife entered the main hall first.

Herald:" The most honorable Arcturus Marquis of Cicucium."

Sirius asked Harry to come with him during the procession. The earls went next Barthlomeus Potter(first son of Mark Potter), Harry and Sirius Black.

Herald: "The right honorable Sirius, earl of Caligotene. With him the right honorable Harry, earl of Dumnonia."

Those of noble class sat together and tried to avoid the rest as much as possible. At the same table sat Sirius' wife, she looked to be a few years younger than her husband, but with her astounding beauty it was hard to tell. Lord Black interrupted the thought and inquired about her blood status and nobility.

Ariana: "First generation pureblood."

To proof her status, she transfigured her hand to take the form of a dragon's head.

Arcturus: "It is an honor to meet you domina Dumbledore. Simply marvelous, to meet the daughter of the legendary Dumbledore. A master witch in her own right. Feel welcome to take a seat."

Ariana gratefully accepted his offer, she knew nothing of the customs of the noble families, but with Harry being of noble birth, she would have to spend time in noble company.

Mark Potter(lifting Harry): "All hail, Harry, banisher of the Dark Lord. May we always treasure the peace he brought to our land!"

As time went by, her father reintroduced Harry to all of James's friends. Sirius' wife asked Ariana to sit next to her and her son Arcturus II. She told Ariana about her on-and-off relationship with Sirius during the war and how he tried to keep her out of his life, but eventually could not stay away.

**Ariana thought to herself: He had to have a lot of willpower to resist the woman in front of her. Even now everyone was stealing glances at her.**

When they brought Harry back, Sirius moved over to join the conversation with his wife. Harry must have reminded him of James, because it only took a few minutes, before the conversation moved in that direction.

Ariana did not understand half the events of what he was referring to, but pretended to understand.

Sirius: "Seems to me you have no idea what I'm talking about. I usually get at least a smile out of my stories, I guess you did not go to Hogwarts?"

Ariana: "Sorry, we returned to Britain when I was sixteen. Before that my grandfather hired tutors to teach me in Switzerland. I hope Albus will soon invite me to the castle."

With all the celebrations, commemorating the night the war ended, the conversation had to turn to the Potter's murders sometime. He told her about the fat man called Peter, who was so badly tortured by Voldemort that he suffered brain injuries. Peter lost the last four years of his memories that night. How he wanted to visit the Potters, only to find his two friends dead and Peter laying in a pool of his own blood, still bleeding from his eyes and ears.

Sirius: "The irony is, Peter, got the highest marks of the decade in Magic of the Mind and now… now he needs me to weave his thoughts together to get up in the morning."

Ariana could hear that she was the first person, with whom he could talk freely about the dreadful night. His wife pulled him closer into a hug. No one could really help, but they listened to his confusing stories. She was familiar with the pain Voldemort caused, he ripped both of her children from her life.

Sirius's heavy heart fascinated Harry. He stared at Sirius for a few seconds, trying to synchronize their emotions. Harry took out his xylophone and played a few low notes. Although he was repeatedly hitting the same phone his magic created different sounds to suit their sad mood.

HPHPHPHP

The interim Dark Lord heard about Harry's return to magic world. In response he planned to attack Godric's Hollow and show the world they should still be feared.

HPHPHP

Ariana heard powerful explosions against the wards she created around the house in Godric's Hollow. She took a quick look outside to see the damage, before she called Berty.

Ariana: "Berty, the wards is under attack! Take Harry to the Dursleys, until I come to collect him. If the Dursleys get attacked too take him to Lord Potter, if all fails take him directly to Griphook and hide him in the vault.

Ariana made a distress call to her father through a picture of her grandmother. She casted as many defensive spells as she could to reduce the damage on the wards. Luckily there was no master wizard trying to get in.

With the wards suddenly gaining strength, the Death Eaters called for more fire power. The call got answered by two members of the inner circle both master wizards. The two masters wasted no time, getting into the thick of things. The Death Eaters thought, whoever was inside would soon be dead for trying to stop the attack.

As the wards started to fail, Ariana jumped into a secret well she dug underneath the house. Being a hundred meters beneath the house she could apperate away, without worrying about her enemies anti-apperation wards.

The Death Eaters' victory was short-lived, as the ministry and Dumbledore arrived. Duels broke out everywhere with people sizing each other up according to their magical ability. The two groups was evenly matched with two master wizards each(Note 3). Both sides was littering the air with Dark magic. Everyone was trying to inflict deadly trauma with cutting spells, horrible pain inflicting spells, bone breakers, exploding body part spells and many Killing curses.

Dumbledore's rune was banishing Fiendfyre thrown directly at them. His powerful shields holding the fire away from everyone else. Moody was hot on the trail of Bellatrix, after Dumbledore helped him to get half of his master spell through her shields, his spell shot her several meters through the air(Note 4). In serious pain Bellatrix still conjured an eagle to stop her fall and it helped her to dodge the next round of incoming spells.

Ariana apperated almost three kilometers outside the village. She slowly got all her defenses at their strongest level and ran back to Godric's Hallow as fast as she could. Her arrival changed the battle dramatically, her surprise attack helped several Hit Wizards to take down their opposite fighters. The Death Eaters now realized they were outnumbered and used their portkeys to leave the battle.

HPHPHPHP

Notes

1-Normal animagus form. Basic enchantments needed for ostrich flight= featherweight enchantment for the ostrich's body, engorge for the wings, waterproof for the wings and transfiguration to create flight feathers in the wings.

2- Arcturus is the paterfamilias of the Ancient and Noble house of Black.

Marquis Phineas Nigellus Black had an earldom(given to Sirius I), a Viscounty(given to Arcturus) and two baronies(one intended for Orion and the other went to Phineas). Having to baronies he could give a barony to his second son Phineas, but later stripped him of the title and gave it to his third son Cygnus.

Lord Pollux Black is Harry's great uncle and a viscount after he received the Order of Merlin.

Sirius lives on his uncle Alphard's farm inside Pollux's Viscounty, Pollux was the firstborn of Baron Cygnus Black.

Sirius was welcomed back into the family, after he married a pure blood witch from the Moody family. With the birth of his son he was given the title Earl by his paternal grandfather.

Sirius did not try to kill Peter. Peter did not flee in this story, more about that later ..

Note 3

Dumbledore and Mad-eye Moody vs. Abraxas Malfoy and Bellatrix.

Note 4

Similar effect to Everte Statum.


	8. Preview for future chapters

All rights belong to JK Rowling

Thanks for everyone taking the time to read my story.

Please, read the guidelines(Chapter 6) and let me know what you think.

Sorry, it is exam time of the year in my country. Try to update by Friday again.

In every chapter Ariana will tell how she got to know her father. In the previous chapter she got to know him as the leader of the light. In the next chapter she will get to know him as the Christian agnostic.

Sneak peek into next chapter

Harry learning dark magic, as a toddler.

Harry thinks he is a prophet.

Ariana's inner struggle with being a Time Traveler.

Ariana takes Harry to church to help him see he can't be a prophet.


End file.
